User talk:Watchfall
Hi Psi! Nice blog post you wrote! The only problem is, the "Edwin" person you're pitting yourself up against unnecessarily is still not doing anything wrong. He is going through blocks and - and... that’s it. By the way you’ve presenting your information, “Chasing Shade”, it’s clear that your motivations are not pure. You do not want to forgive a valuable member of the community, but instead you want to rekindle old grudges and hold on to your petty resentment in some sort of weird "I'm a 40-year-old guy going after a teen boy" scenario. May your grudge against Edwin become like your sense of humor and youthfulness - both of them gone. Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 02:21, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :It is duly noted that you did not dispute the accuracy of my information. And not doing anything wrong? Really? Just yesterday you uploaded an audio file bragging about your vandalism and how you “own” this place. From the very account you are using now you even tried to lead others down your dark path of sockpuppetry. Watchfall (talk) 03:31, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :And if my grudge was really that strong, how come I haven’t taken the liberty of contacting your mother (now that I know her identity) and stopping this charade once and for all? I haven’t done so because your games ultimately aren’t that important to me. My blog post was written only because this community has a right to know who you are. That is my sole and final reason, and I’m not interested in replying to you any further. Watchfall (talk) 03:33, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::And it's noted you didn't dispute you were PsiCubed2! ::Look, to pretty much everyone watching this (myself included) this whole thing is 200% stupid. You're acting stupid for going to these lengths just to... what are you trying to do if I don't get scared by your cheap tactics by the way? - Oh that's right you won't reply back. (Which we'll see about, after all you already broke your resolution about "never setting foot here again".). ::But let me just sit back and laugh in the utter BS it is to say "dark path of sockpuppetry". My bad! I am really sorry! I was so busy sacrificing infants to Satan while raping stray dogs and snorting packets of cocaine I got from my time in the mafia that I didn't catch what you wrote at first. "Dark path"? Dude... I'm pretty tame here. The actual harassment and bullying has stopped ages ago, and you know this. So yeah I still maintain I'm doing nothing wrong. ::Honestly maybe it's good you posted what you did. The community will then see I really am a good person. Honestly my mom and I take some cool pictures and there's no shame I have in that! ::P.S. Do you even know who Gamzee is? You need some Hussie in your life boi. Hybrid Hippocampus (talk) 04:38, March 20, 2019 (UTC)